Do I Dare?
by HappyLaura
Summary: RPF. Achele. Dianna has a chance to acheive complete happiness but will she dare to take it? This is her journey from day one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a RPF and does by no means portray a factual story. I do not own Lea or Dianna. This is just a little world I have created in my mind.**

**Oh and all mistakes are my own. I do need a Beta if anyone is interested?**

**X**

**Do I Dare?**

**Prologue**

My mood swings pretty low sometimes. I just get myself locked far too deep in my thoughts and it can take me a good long while to get back up. No, I am not depressed and yes, most of the time I am laid back and enjoying life. I like to think anyway. It's just, there is a darkness in this world that tends to cloud over my heart. It is somewhat frustrating, because to me, things like hate and prejudice are such foreign concepts, whereas (unfortunately) for many people it is just a part of their day to day lives. This is something I struggle to get my head around.

I am incredibly lucky though. I know this and I try to never take one second of my wonderful life for granted. I am surrounded by loyal family and loving friends, my job fulfils me everyday and I have achieved a success I never even dreamed of. Thinking of success reminds me of a quote I stumbled upon the other day - _"The person who gets farthest is generally the one who is willing to do and dare. The sure-thing boat never gets far from shore." _This was said by a man named Dale Carnegie I do believe. For me, these words hold a world of truth, many a time I have almost not gone through with something because it wasn't a 'sure-thing' or I was simply terrified. _Glee_ was one of these things and (please excuse my language) holy fucking shit am I glad I dared to go for it. _Glee _has provided me with the success of my career and now quite possibly the door to achieving utmost success in my personal life as well.

Walking down the hallway to room 511 the question still remains. Do I dare?

**X**

**A/N: I would love it if you took the time to read the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a RPF and does by no means portray a factual story. I do not own Lea or Dianna. This is just a little world I have created in my mind.**

**Oh and all mistakes are my own. I do need a Beta if anyone is interested?**

**X**

**Lets begin at the beginning shall we...**

One sip- _ouch._ Maybe not. Why is it that when you want your coffee to cool down quickly it takes forever but when you want to enjoy it and drink it slowly it loses its heat much to soon? It infuriates me to no end. How about now? I glare down at the Styrofoam cup in my hands, challenging it to burn me again, slowly I bring it up and _caaarreefully_ take a cautious sip. My lip is immediately burnt and I hiss quietly in pain. It would appear that my challenge has been accepted!

OK. So maybe I am taking this coffee thing a bit too far, and yes I am just making myself focus on a pointless thing to stop thinking about the fact that I am close to peeing myself with fear. Alas, my time is up and it is now or never. With one last glance in the rear view mirror for any make-up mishaps or hair disasters I take in a shuddering breath, open my car door and step out into the LA sunshine.

Today is the day. My first day on the set of _Glee_, we are not filming for another week and today is a chance for a read through of the script, to allow us to hear first hand the sort of direction that the writers and directors want us to take things in. This meeting has also been put in place to let the cast meet each other, well, actually for _me_ to meet the cast. They all met already just over a week ago, and got to know each other, bonded, became best friends, formed their own group that simply doesn't have space for a lone Dianna... well that is what I fear has happened anyway. So, there we have it, the reason for my almost disastrous loss of bladder control. I am being silly, I know this but it is almost impossible to control your own insecurities, don't cha think?

I make my way through the car park and towards the main entrance of the studio, we are having lunch in what is going to be our 'choir room' today, the e-mail said that we are going to be spending a lot of time in this room so we might as well get used to it right off the bat. After lunch we will have a read through of the script and then go are separate ways to prepare for an early Monday morning shoot. That is all. Nothing scary about that is there?

Except it is knee-shakingly scary for me. Now that I am standing just a few feet away from the choir room and it would appear I am the last to arrive. Or maybe they all came early? Did they plan that together? So they had some alone time? Goodness I really am not helping myself at all am I? I've decided. I'm not doing it. I'm going to run, no-one has seen me anyway so I can just call up and drop out of this entire show. I'm not ready for this. Something else will come along. With one last glance over at the small crowd of people I turn on my heel and practically run out the door. A few steps down an empty hallway I lean up against the wall with jelly like legs and a thundering heart, but I can't help but feel relief at the fact I wont have to go through with it any more. Sure I'll probably regret it later, but right now? Gosh I just feel wonderfully free.

That is until a brunette coloured blur comes zooming through the main entrance just beside me and then proceeds to not even noticed my existence and trip over my out stretched feet. _Crap_, now I feel bad.

The brunette blur is a girl, who is now sprawled out face first by my feet with her coffee a few metres away from her, which is now mostly splashed across the nearby wall. So, you are allowed to bring coffee in here then? Huh, I shall keep that in mind. Goodness I have completely forgotten about the poor girl by my feet but the second she lets out a rather colourful mummer of various swears I quickly bend down to help her up.

"Shittity brickitty! I am so sorry. Here let me help you." I gently clasp onto her hand and slowly pull her up. "Are you OK? Is anything broken? Did you hit your head?" I am getting panicky now, her eyes are closed and she seems to be taking in deep calming breaths. I wish she would just talk to me because I am pretty sure I am ten seconds away from having a breakdown. I an attempt to help straighten her up, I start to pat at her shoulders like I am brushing off snow. I haven't a clue why I am doing this, so I quickly pull away from her but my hands just keep on going, and now I am standing here like a creep, flapping my hands around. I feel stupid. And breathing is becoming an issue now. What if she is seriously injured? She still isn't talking and I'm worried that I have made her a mute. This worry soon disappeared when I look up from my flapping hands to find bright brown eyes shining at me with amusement and a tinkling laugh attack my ear drums.

_Oh! _I have made a complete fool of myself. This is just mortifying. At least my hands have stopped moving and are now behaving down by my sides. She still hasn't stopped laughing though, she appears to be getting hysterical... the worry is back again.

"Oh god! I've broken you haven't I? Do you want me to call 911?" The girls goes quiet whilst I talk, so I am relieved once more. However, it would seem that my words are hilarious as her ferocious laughter echoes down the hall again, before I even know what's happening I am giggling along with her. Gosh, her laugh is utterly contagious.

Once our laughter calms down and I've caught my breath a bit I hold her eye contact and ask her seriously,

"Are you really OK though? Do you need to sit down?" She scrunches up her nose a bit, eyes still twinkling and tilts her head at me in a strikingly precise resemblance of a questioning puppy. She is clearly trying to express that I am being silly and tells me just as much.

"Oh don't you worry about me one bit. I am absolutely fine. A little late, but no broken bones to speak of." She gives me a cheeky wink then looks down at her coffee remains with an incredulous expression. Then goes on to say, "I don't how I am going to survive without my coffee though, so maybe your flapping was all in good reason... I am clearly going to die now." The tinkling laugh is back and it quickly snaps me to attention, I mean I have been basically standing there gawking at her. So I quickly say.

"I am so sorry. I can run and get you another one now, it will take five minutes. I promise." Her laughter immediately dies down and she looks almost guilty,

"Hey pretty lady, don't you worry about it OK. I was only messing with you. I've already had three coffees today so losing a few more mouthfuls will do me no harm. Relax." She gives me a reassuring smile that calms me straight away, then places her hand gently on my arm. "So how about we forget about all that and introduce are selves. Hi, I'm Lea Michele!" This woman is like the saving grace to my social awkwardness, I jump into her escape route straight away.

"I'm Dianna, it's nice to meet you." We both giggle at this, then a flash of recognition sparks across her eyes after which she starts bouncing on her toes and excitedly exclaims.

"Agron? Dianna Agron right?" When I nod she literally clenches her tiny little hands into fists and waves them about in front of her chest (now who's the hand flapper aye?). "Oh this is just so exciting. You're the Quinn to my Rachel." I obviously look confused as she quickly explains her point. "You're going to play Quinn in _Glee_ right? Well I'm playing Rachel Berry. Oooo we are going to be enemies." She jumps about a little more before I reply.

"Oh really? That's cool." I am at a bit of a loss as to what to say because I was about 5 seconds from walking away from _Glee_ and never looking back, Lea doesn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm or maybe she just doesn't care.

"Oh and you are so nice too. I was worried that you would be massive bitch. But clearly you aren't and that's so great. Everyone is going to love you." She talks with such excitement that I find my mood instantly perking up, she is quite a character. Before I even have a chance to reply she is holding onto my hand and dragging me into the 'choir room,' she is surprisingly strong. Though, I'm not really fighting back anyway.

Pretty much as soon as we enter the peaceful murmuring among everyone else goes quite and all eyes are on Lea and myself. Leas voice has gotten an octave higher along with her growing excitement.

"Guys, look who I found slinking around outside." It is almost comical to watch all eyes snap for her to me in perfect synchronisation before quickly diverting back to her as she continues talking, "I come bearing a pretty lady named Dianna Agron who is our new Quinn. This is so exciting!" I can practically hear the exclamation points at the end of her sentence.

Almost before the words are even out of her mouth everyone jumps up to greet me in a whirlwind of names, handshakes and hugs. As I am being engulfed in the arms of a tall guy named... Cory? I catch her eye from across the room and see her smiling at me proudly and in that second I wonder why on earth I wanted to walk away from this and thank God that I didn't.

**X**

The rest of the day is kind of a blur, but I have a better understanding of Quinn and where I want to take her and pretty much every fear I had about the rest of the cast is swept right under the rug. This group of people are some of the most welcoming I have ever met, they are all so diversely unique that I just want to sit down with each of them one-to-one and find out everything I possibly can. Then again if the show does get picked up, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what I am going to be able to do.

This thought excites me very much and after a flurry of goodbyes and promises to text I head towards my car with a skip in my step. As I'm scrambling through my bag in search of the ever disappearing car keys I notice a pair of feet walking along right next to mine. Bringing my gaze up I immediately lock eyes with Lea once more.

"Hey there Di. Wasn't so bad in the end was it?" I don't know how to take that sentence really, I don't know whether to be shocked or happy that she has already created a nickname for me. Her question also provides me with the proof that she is in fact incredibly perceptive. I hadn't told anyone of my indescribable fear or the almost-but-not-really escape, but I had sensed that Lea picked up on this right off the bat.

"I was going to contact you actually." She looks kind of confused at this so I am quick to elaborate, "I mean, to say thank you. You kind of saved my day earlier and your immediate kindness put me straight at ease so, yeah. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart thank you." I answer with a sincerity that I didn't even know I possessed and her bright eyes flutter from left to right as she studies my entire face.

"Wow." She breaths out, "you really are the sweetest person in the world aren't you?" I don't really know if I am meant to reply to that but she quickly carries on anyway. "I mean I could see how terrified you were a mile off and that you were probably about two seconds away from high tailing out of here. So I knew that I needed to give you a gentle nudge in the other direction, and I'll admit that after talking to you I thought that once your shyness had gone you'd start behaving like every other stunningly beautiful blonde actress in LA. I have to say I am very happy that you've proved me wrong Ms. Agron and I hope that you continue to do so." I am pretty much blown away by the compliments she just threw at me, but before I even have a chance to breath out a thank you her (slightly cold) fingers are wrapping firmly around my wrist and pulling me in the opposite direction of my car. "I demand that you come out for dinner with me and Jenna, I have the sudden urge to find out absolutely everything there is to know about you." Golly, she is kinda forceful isn't she? I find myself being nervous again, I know I said earlier that I wanted to talk to everyone individually but this is too soon. I need to make an excuse now. However, when I look back up she is watching me over her shoulder with a knowing smirk before putting any thoughts of escape straight in the trash. "And no Dianna, you don't have a choice."

Looks like I am just going to have to float along to wherever this Lea Michele Boat takes me.

**X**

OK, wow the food here is amazing. Lea, Jenna and myself have been here for almost two hours now 'getting-to-know-Dianna' and after a starter and a main I swore to myself I wouldn't have a dessert, as I felt that I was starting to resemble a house. However we got to chit-chatting and whilst we were sipping on our drinks I couldn't _not_ read the dessert menu, and if wanting a delicious double chocolate fudge cake with cream is a crime then I am guilty.

As well as being guilty I am kind of embarrassed, every time Lea or Jenna look at me during the conversation I always seem to have a (really) large mouthful of food. Jenna keeps looking mildly shocked at the amount that I can fit in my mouth and Lea just looks amused. It may not be very ladylike but I am not messing around when I say the food here is amazing.

I haven't really been too involved in conversation this evening, this is for two reason, first; I am still really shy and I don't want to give a bad impression, secondly; I have been kind of focused on the food, for obvious reasons. Alas, my sneaky use of diversion is no more. The meal is finished and I am pretty sure if I had but one sip of soup I would make a mess of this lovely wooden floor. All eyes are on me and the temptation to escape to the ladies room is extreme, in fact I would be in there right now if it wasn't for the golden rule between women and going to the bathroom together.

They are watching me intently now, waiting for an answer. The second my spoon had been put down the full attention of Lea Michele was on me as she smiled at me cheekily and said,

"So Miss Dianna, tell us all your deepest darkest secrets right this instant." I swear she knows that I am indescribably shy and is putting the spotlight on me on purpose. It is kind of annoying, but I won't be angry at her, I am pretty sure she is just trying to get me out of my shell. What she doesn't realise is that I don't want out of this shell, I like it, it's nice and safe. And warm. I smile nervously and answer her question with a question. I'm not even sorry,

"Well, what would you like to know?" As soon as the words leave my lips a devilish smirk plants itself on Leas face. I am fearing for my life a bit here. Looking to Jenna for a saviour I find that she is watching Lea whilst shaking her head and suppressing giggles, she knows I have made a mistake. She could have warned me.

"Well, seeing as you've offered..." Lea waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively. She is the devil in disguise, of that I'm sure. "... how many people have you slept with?"

Crickets.

My mouth is slowing dropping open without my consent and Lea? Well, she is sitting there perfectly content and patiently awaiting my answer like this is most normal thing in the world. Oh my, she wants me to answer that. I... don't think I can.

"Well, uh-ha... you see... I don't. What?" I am aware that I sound like somebody with a severe speech impairment right now but my voice will not work. I think she's broken me.

"Oh I see... too many to count is there?" She giggles. I splutter. Are these kind of questions normal? No-one has ever asked me things like this before, not even my closest of friends. Panic is rising up in my chest again and I don't know what to do. Jenna soon puts me out of my misery though,

"God Lea, give the girl a break. She looks like she's gonna die. Can't you tell she is taking you seriously?" Oh thank the heavens it was a joke. The relief on my face must be clear... and comical apparently, as Lea is pretty much wetting herself, I frown at her because she scared the life out of me but this expression just sets her off on another whirlwind of laughter and soon we are all giggling together. Like I said earlier, Lea Michele's laughter? 100% Contagious!

I am able to control myself before they do, and I find myself unable to stop watching the phenomenon that is Lea laughing. She is one of those rare people that uses their whole body to laugh and despite being in a crowded restaurant she just doesn't hold back. Not one bit. Her eyes are scrunched up, her head tilted back and her hands are clasped together against her chest. It is simply captivating.

Seemingly sensing my eyes on her Lea abruptly stops laughing and opens her eyes, instantly locking them with my own. All of the light-hearted humour is over as Lea quickly turns serious, she doesn't say anything just looks straight into my eyes. My breath hitches. Her eyes are so compelling that they just draw me in and the world around me melts. I'm not really aware of what is going on or why, all I know is that no-one has had me so lost with just one look before. It is both terrifying and exciting.

Then it's over-

Obviously a bit unsure as what she should do Jenna decided to call the waiter over for the bill. Wait! How long were we staring at each other for exactly? Gosh, it felt like forever and mere seconds all at once. Anyway, when the waiter puts the bill in the centre of the table his arm crosses in front of my face and quickly snaps both me and Lea out of our daze. None of us acknowledge that anything out of the ordinary happened and quickly set about paying for the bill, I try to pay my third but apparently I am not aloud,

"Don't be silly Di, I asked you to come." Well, technically she didn't ask, she kind of forced but I don't mention it. I feel like Lea is treating this as a date and with that thought a strange pang squirms in my stomach, it soon goes though when she pays for Jennas meal as well. I don't dwell on it though. I think I just need to go home. I feel weird.

As we walk out of the restaurant and after a million thank yous from me I look down at my watch. 11.30pm. I can't help but cringe. I had lost track of time and didn't realise how late it was. And but of course Lea catches this tiny facial change of mine,

"Everything OK Di?"

"Oh yeah, everything is just fine. Don't worry. I just didn't realise that it was so late is all." She looks mildly confused, I suppose to her and Jenna it's not _that_ late but I'm guessing they don't have a two hour drive ahead of them. I don't say anything though, because I don't really like to moan and I would hate for them to feel bad for inviting me out when I actually had a wonderful time. So I don't explain further and she doesn't ask, although I can see how much she wants to. In my head I giggle. I wonder if Lea realises how easy she is to read. Does it make it harder for her to act? Or do her expressive features make her that much better? I realise that I am staring at her _again_ (this is becoming an issue) and quickly divert my attention to Jenna, thanking her for the lovely evening and giving her a friendly hug. I turn to do the same to Lea but she is already saying goodbye to Jenna.

"Bye-bye Jen-Jen. I love ya."

"Later Lee. I love yee." This is followed by a tight hug and warm smiles. It is clearly a familiar exchange and I almost feel like I am intruding on something personal. That is until Jenna starts to walk away and Lea links her arm through mine and starts trotting off in the direction of my car.

"Come on Di, I'll walk you to your car." She looks up at me and winks. "I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I had left you alone and helpless on this night. Ripe and ready for some drug addicts' picking." My my, her imagination is creative isn't it? I chuckle and decide to play as well,

"Oh how chivalrous of you kind sir. Whatever can I do to repay you?" I see the glint in her eye almost immediately, uh-oh. What is she going to say now?

"Well, a pretty lady like yourself? There is much you could do to repay me!" Oh dear. She has gotten really into this roll, a deep voice and masculine walk is thrown into her act. She stops us and turns so we are facing each other, then her eyes drop to my chest dramatically as she leers, waggles her eyebrows and licks her lips. I can't hold in my girlish giggle as I push her away.

"Lea Michele! Who knew you were such a cheeky devil." She skips two steps in front of me and spins around in circles, the laughter is back as she twirls on the spot and I can't help but try and take every second of this moment and sear it into my memory. I never want to forget it, it just feels so precious.

Once she has stopped spinning she leans against the door of my car (when did we get here), eyes sparkling and mouth smiling.

"I totally had you fooled Dianna. Don't even try and deny it. You truly believed I was a dirty old man, pretending to be a hero just to get into your stockings!" She is giggling again and this time she is joined by me.

Goodness, this women is addicting. I have only known her for mere hours and I already feel like I just want to drown in her company. Maybe I should.

Unfortunately and fortunately the night is over. It has been a whirlwind of a day and I can't help but lust after my baggy Pjs and comfy bed. I am trying not to think about the long drive to get there though. Lea grabs my hand and links our fingers together as she talks to me,

"So Dianna, I had a really nice night tonight." Her voice is all breathy and shy, I look down at her and her facial expression is completely flirtatious, she has a tiny smirk, blushing cheeks and fluttering eyelashes all at once. Her deep eyes sink down to look at my lips and then back up into my eyes, Lea tilts her head just so and slowly begins to lean in. Me? I am a statue right now. My breath hitches and she is not even an inch away from me and then- she pulls back and laughs like a maniac. Oh. It was a joke.

Goodness my heart is racing and I am pretty sure I am as red as a tomato right now. This tiny little lady in front of me is going to be the cause of my death. I am sure of this. One day has already been such a roller coaster of emotions, how am I to cope with a year? The thing is, I kind of love it. She is so free and spontaneous that you just never know what is going to happen next. It is exciting and thrilling and oh so delicious. I have known Lea for less then 24 hours and I already want to be her best friend. It feels like kindergarten all over again.

"Sorry Di, I don't kiss on the first date" She throws me a cheeky wink and then quickly wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. I am surprised by how firmly she is holding on to me, I feel completely wrapped up in her, despite her tiny frame and I also feel... kind of... safe? It is strange, but completely comforting. Her brown locks blow into my face and, wow, she smells wonderful. The perfect mix of raspberries and vanilla. I wonder why she smells like that, is it a perfume or a body wash? Before I have time to contemplate it any more Lea takes back her arms and walks a few steps backwards. I quickly find my keys this time and unlock the car door, after quickly shoving my stuff on the passenger seat I turn back to her.

"Well Lea, I had a really wonderful time, thank you so much for being so welcoming and kind. Oh and of course thank you for the food. It was absolutely delicious." I step towards her and place an innocent kiss on her cheek, she grins up at me.

"Any time Di. I am super excited to get to know you even more over the year."

"Likewise." There is a lull in the conversation, but it isn't awkward. Until I give her a stupid wave and _awkwardly_ get in the car. Lea doesn't seem to mind though, her eyes just sparkle with amusement as she steps up beside my car and holds onto the open door.

"Well," I say "I guess I will see you on Monday?" I don't know why I ask that because I already know that I will and I cringe at how I sound... almost desperate. Lea smiles at me though, it is a different smile to the ones I have seen throughout the rest of the night. It is smaller, and no teeth are on show. But God do I prefer it. This smile lights up her whole face and draws you in so completely, it makes you feel like you have never really been smiled at before. Not until now. Not until Lea has smiled this smile as you. It is a real smile. A beautiful smile.

"Of course you will Dianna. Nothing will keep me away from you now." At this she closes my door softly, walks away and throws one cute little wave over her shoulder before trotting over to her car.

I am dumbstruck.

Lost in my thoughts. I start my engine and begin the journey ahead of me. It may be two hours long and I may be tired, but I just can not find it in me to regret it, because today? With Lea? Has been completely worth it.

**X**

**A/N; And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate any comments or thoughts you have on this. I was meant to be writing a Faberry fic but this story just wouldn't allow me to.**

**I hope you enjoy taking this journey with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is a RPF and does by no means portray factual events. I do not own Lea or Dianna. This is just a little world I have created in my mind. No Beta, so all mistakes are my own!**

**X**

**Lost in a daydream of blue...**

It is the first day on the set of _Glee_. It is 7am. I had to leave my apartment at 5am and I am almost certain that my head is about to drop off. Last night I had great difficulty when it came to catching the sleep train. It was delayed until 3am which was just incredibly frustrating.

All my life I have been a night owl and recently I have been staying up till the early hours reading and such. I can not do this any more or I will turn into a zombie for sure. My late nights are in the past now and while the idea of early mornings everyday sends shudders down my spine, I can't really complain because I have a job now, also a lovely group of potential best friends. These things certainly provide me with a thick silver lining on the grey cloud that is 4.30am.

There will be no filming to speak of today, everyone had to come in to get their schedules for the week and also be fitted for costumes. I know that a lot of the others are going to be in the recording studio but I will not be singing in the Pilot. Which is kind of a relief, because from the snippets that I've heard so far this morning? I am just in awe, these people are extremely talented and I feel my voice is a bit... weak.

My measurements are taken in no time at all, and I decide to stick around for a few hours. It just seems pointless to travel all the way here, just to stay for forty minutes. Plus, I am having the sudden urge to snoop. I haven't seen much of the set apart from the choir room and my (practically empty) trailer. I wish I had a trench coat and magnifying-glass, like the pink panther. Yup. Those things would be of great help in my snooping ways.

Instead I put on my sunglasses and shuffle out of my trailer. Looking left and right I see that there is no-one nearby. Ha! This is pretty damn perfect. With my back pressed up against the side of the wall, I realise that I am actually being incredibly strange. I am not a spy and I don't know why I am acting like one. Apparently mine and Jason's days of playing Charlies Angels at the hotel have stuck. The memory brings a smile to my face as I stroll confidently towards the main studio.

Trailer.

Trailer.

Trailer.

Hmm it would appear that this area isn't too exciting, so I quickly head towards the main studio building, stepping through the door I am greeted with the hallway where I first met Lea. I start blushing almost instantly, gosh that was just _so_ embarrassing. I walk round the corner to find the choir room, there is no-one else in here and it feels so different. Last time I was in here there were over 20 people talking and laughing, now there is just me and the silence. It is actually rather creepy.

"Hey."

I jump and pivot around at the same time. I do this so quickly that I almost fall over and twist my ankle in the process. Before I can hold it I let out a little yelp and quickly think of my quickest escape route. This is before I realise that it is just Mark saying hi. I am such a fool sometimes.

"Oh hey Mark, you scared the life out of me!" He looks kind of apologetic but that doesn't stop the small chuckle that follows.

"Sorry Dianna. I've got some time to kill and I saw you come in here by yourself. Thought you might like some company?" Mark seems pretty unsure of himself and really quite shy. The complete opposite of Noah Puckerman really. I quickly nod and sit down on one of the chairs, waving my arm out next to me, signalling for him to take a seat. Looks like my plans of snooping will have to be continued at a later date.

There is a bit of an awkward silence between us now. This is when I realise that this is the only time I have been alone with a cast-mate that wasn't Lea. He seems really nice tough. Approachable. I quickly put us both out of pain and strike up a conversation,

"So are you as scared as I am right now?" This seems to put him straight at ease and the conversation after that is nice as pie. I learn about his family and he mine, he tells me about his risky audition situation with the Mohawk and how he is so glad he took the risk,

"Sometime in life, you've just got to take risks... because in the end you can come out with something so worth it that the 'risk' isn't even important any more." Just as I finish my words Lea Michele comes bouncing onto the scene.

"Hey Miss Dianna! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hooourrsss." I have a feeling she is exaggerating just a teensy bit, but the second she jumps onto my lap and wraps her arms around me I find myself not caring in the slightest.

"Hey Lea, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry you couldn't find me, I've just been getting to know Mark a little bit." Her bottom lip juts out in and a cute little pout,

"But I want you to get to know me Di." Lea puts on a little whiny voice that on anyone else I would find annoying, but I can tell she is joking around... and it is kind of adorable. Mark looks awkward again and he gets up,

"Errr, I got to go you guys... I'll catch up with you later. Maybe. It was... really nice speaking to you Dianna." He pats my shoulder robotically, obviously finding it difficult to reach around Lea and I give him a warm smile.

"Likewise Mark." I follow his movements as he scurries out of the room. It will certainly be interesting to watch him play Noah Puckerman, that's for sure... well if he can pull it off that is.  
>When he is out of the room my eyes trail back to the little lady on my lap, who is watching me <em>very<em> closely. Before leaning in to whisper in my ear,

"Does Dianna already have a crush?" I gulp self consciously. What? Where did that come from?

"W-what are y-ou talking about? A crush on who?" Oh great. Now I'm stuttering. Urgh, maybe I should have auditioned for the part of Tina after all. Lea raises her eyebrows so high that they almost disappear entirely.

"Well Mark of course, who else would I be talking about?" Mark? Huh. "I saw you watching him leave like a piece of meat... Though I can't deny that man is pretty much sex on legs." She thinks I fancy Mark? How odd.

"Oh no! I don't like Mark in that way not at all" Lea stares intently at me for a few moments before seemingly deciding I was telling the truth and nodding her head.

"Ok, well you might not but he certainly has a thing for you pretty lady. I mean I can't really blame him for that now, can I?" She throws me a cheeky wink and then giggles like a little schoolgirl. I am kind of confused now and decide to just let it blow over. Breathing in through my nose I try to think of a subject changer. What to say? What to say!

"You smell like coffee and sunshine."

Silence. Tumble weed. Crickets.

_Crap._ Why did I go and say that? She is going to think I am such a strange person now. I pout a little at this thought. I really believed me and Lea would have been great friends. Now she will just avoid me at all costs.

-Except, Lea doesn't run away from me or laugh. Her brown eyes just light up, then she leans in until her nose is just under my ear and tickling my neck and takes in an exaggerated sniff. I can't help the giggle that escapes me.

"Well, you smell like springtime and clean bedsheets." Well I wasn't expecting that, or the blush that rises on my cheeks the second that she says it but I don't mind. Not one bit. We just kind of grin at each other after that and I have this urge to do something... I just do not have a clue what that is exactly. Lea hands unwrap from around my neck and picks up my hand that was resting gently on her knee. She is looking around the room. For something to do I imagine, as she plays with my fingers like a little kid fiddling with a toy. It feels kind of nice actually so I don't pull away.

Then almost as quickly as it started it is stopped as she jumps off my lap and starts skipping over to the door. Oh, she is going then? This saddens me greatly, and I am almost unsettled at how attached to her I have already got. Just as she is about to step over the threshold Lea looks back over her shoulder,

"Join me for lunch?" I can't really tell if that is a question or a statement, but that doesn't stop me from getting up immediately and following her out of the room with a massive grin on my face.

**X**

_Crunch. _Oh god. _Crunch. _Save me. _Crrruuunnccchhh. _Ok apparently chewing slowly does not make my crunching any less loud, just more annoying.

On our way to her trailer Lea informed me of her veganism, and I felt immediately guilty for the cocktail sausages in my bag that I had picked up for lunch. So when we settled down on her comfy little sofa, I pulled out a bag of crisps and an apple instead of the meaty snack. While this was very polite of me in terms of her diet, I couldn't help but regret picking the loudest foods on the planet.

Lea didn't seem to mind though, she was focusing on her (delicious looking) salad and talking excitedly about the songs she has started recording. I can't help but smile constantly whenever she is talking. She has such a passion and a childlike joy for life, her eyes are always bright, her smile always shining and she oozes this positivism that is just so, overwhelmingly addicting. I feel like anyone who ever meets her must just fall in love straight away.

Noticing the sudden silence, I look up to find Lea watching me intently. Do I have something on my face? I let out a self conscious laugh and raise my eyebrow at her questioningly She seems to catch her self staring and spends a few seconds flailing about before she says,

"Oh. I just- Look I don't want to seem rude or anything... but why are you eating like that?" She looks really guilty at asking the question. So I risk myself looking stupid to stop her from feeling bad.

"Well, I. Uh, I didn't want to annoy you with my... crunching. So. I, um, chewed slowly?" I say the last bit as a question because I really don't understand myself at this point. Lea kind of tilts her head at me a little before taking a deep breath, putting her food down, taking mine, putting that down as well and then scooting up next to me as close as humanly possible. Then without a second thought, she swings my left arm over her shoulder, tucks her head in my shoulder and clasps onto my right hand.

This is undeniably comfortable and I guess I am just going to have to get used to it, because Lea? Well, apparently she is a major cuddle monster. So I lean my cheek against the top of her head and let my fingers go limp so she can play with them freely. Mmm this is nice.

"Look Dianna, tell me if this is completely out of line and I am making you uncomfortable." This sentence startles me. How could anyone ever be uncomfortable when cuddling with Lea? Oh, wait there's more. "But, you're just _so_ shy. Like, insanely shy... and I can't help but wonder why you chose a career like acting... and, well. What made you so shy in the first place?" Whoa, deep questions. That really is quite a lot to ask, but I feel more comfortable with Lea then I have with anyone in a long long time. So, releasing a shuddering breath I tell her,

"That's quite a lot to ask Lea." She goes to interrupt but I stop her with a gentle smile, "But I will tell you anyway because for some very strange reason I want to. For now though, I will keep it brief ok?" I feel her nod quickly against my chest where she has settled back down. "I used to be really out going when I was younger, but then puberty hit and I became this sort of awkward tom boy who didn't understand herself let alone everyone else. I was, for loss of a better word, odd and of course my peers picked up on that and I got pretty badly bullied." I feel Lea tense against me but I carry on anyway. "So I guess that would be the reason for my 'shyness' and to answer your other question. I chose acting because then I could immerse myself in these amazing worlds, and be whoever I wanted to be... without getting ridiculed by anyone else."

The second I am done Lea turns quickly and attacks me with one of the most amazing hugs I have ever experienced. Every part of us that can be touching, is and her arms are firm (not too tight) and warm and perfect. I close my eyes and soak her in, because this is just incredible. Then she speaks softly against my ear, her breath tickles and I can't help the shiver that runs down my whole body,

"You are amazing Dianna Agron and I am so happy I have met you." If anyone were to see my face they would be amazed at the size of my smile right now.

"Likewise Miss Michele." I squeeze her tightly against me. Gosh this little lady makes me so happy... and I hardly even know her. And god damn am I excited about being in her life.

**X**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait... there were a few confusions. I know it is short and I apologise but more is on its way. Already starting the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is a RPF and does by no means portray factual events. I do not own Lea or Dianna. This is just a little world I have created in my mind. No Beta, so all mistakes are my own!**

**X**

**It just fits, light and smooth, like my feet in my shoes...**

I woke up on the wrong side of my bed this morning. Both literally and emotionally. When my alarm went off at the lovely hour of 4.25am I opened my eyes and... everything was upside down? Nope, my head was actually where my feet should have been. It felt strange and threw me off for a moment, but it was OK. I got over it. It was a normal occurrence for me to wake up in strange positions.

As I stepped out of bed my foot somehow got tangled in the sheet and I landed with a heavy thump on the floor. Which was, _ow! _Again I got over it, because I am naturally clumsy, and I get a new bruise pretty much everyday. So I just got up, brushed myself off and scampered around to get ready for the day.

You're probably thinking something along the lines of; Well those things aren't really a big deal. And if you are thinking that, then you are completely right. Alas, this is not the end. After having a freezing cold showing (the heating decided not to come on) and then discovering that the wire in my favourite bra had snapped through the material, I was pretty close to moody. Not quite though, I was just a little grumpy. Nothing a hot coffee and delicious fruit salad wouldn't cure.

Have you guessed it yet? No? Yes? My coffee machine broke, and gurgled out what I could only presume was muddy water instead of a fresh Italian brew. I was not impressed and instead of throwing the coffee machine in question out of a nearby window, I took a deep breath counted to ten and collected myself. It was not the end of the world. I would forget all about this disastrous morning in a matter of hours.

So, I grabbed a banana and tried to ignore the fact it was bruised and disgustingly mushy, and I made my way towards the front door. Readying myself for the long drive ahead of me. However as I went to grab my car keys I noticed that someone had left me a note underneath them. It was clearly Marisa because the handwriting was elegant and loopy. Mille has an unreadable scrawl. It read:

_D,_

_Landlord stopped by last night. Lease is up in a month._

_Need to plan our next step._

_Talk about it next time you're free._

_Marisa X_

My heart dropped as soon as I had finished reading it. I knew already what the outcome would be, and it was one that I did not want. Mille and Marisa would want to stay close to the area if they didn't renew the lease. I mean, why wouldn't they? They worked here, had friends _and_ family close by. I just couldn't do what I was doing any more. The long drives were really riding me down and I wasn't even two weeks into filming yet. I would have to get a place closer to the studio. With that thought I just knew that I would soon be without the two best room mates in the world.

Despite my ability to overcome the horrible of events of the morning and _move on_, it was the thought of living without my two best friends that pretty much made this the worst morning ever.

_And _I still had a two hour drive to work. Gosh, it wasn't even 5am yet.

**X**

Hair and make-up. Check. Cheerios uniform. Check. Remember lines. Check. The pilot was almost done, I personally hadn't done much filming. Just glaring from a balcony and a make-out scene with Cory. Which I had been so nervous about but Cory being the loveable bear that he is, made me feel extremely comfortable and actually made the whole thing quite amusing.

Today was my first 'real' scene. Where the viewers would be introduced to the nastiness of Quinn Fabray. It was still short but I had to say some mean things to Lea, which I didn't really want to do. But today? Today I was upset and angry, so I was kind of relieved I got to act as such and hopefully vent some emotions on the way.

Right now I am sitting in my trailer, scowling like a petulant child and waiting for my call on to set. I am actually playing a silly game to pass the time. Where I twiddle my thumbs as quickly as possible to see which thumb is fasted. They are kind of aching a bit now, but I must hold out and see who wins. Will the lefty be victorious today? Or is it righties time to shine? And the winner is-

_Tap. Tap. Tappy dee tap._

A gently knock on my trailer door quickly snaps my attention away. Call time? No, I would recognise that musical knock anywhere. It's Lea of course. I don't really want to see her, cause I am grumpy and when I'm grumpy I just go really quiet and ignore the people around me. And she is pretty much the last person I want to offend.

"Come on in Lea." Well I had to at least _try._ Before I had even finished my sentence Lea already had the door open and one foot inside it. I couldn't help but smile softly at that. Such an eager beaver.

She was in full Rachel Berry attire. With a navy blue turtle neck sweater and a strangely patterned lime green skirt. However this did not take away from her beauty. Not one bit. Her make-up was minimal and was just used to draw out her best features, which I am more than certain is her _everything_. And then her hair, today it was flowing down in a simple wave and looked more shiny and smooth then the stars themselves. Divine.

After shutting the door, Lea just strolls in, opens my mini-fridge, helps herself to a bottle of water and plonks down dramatically on my little trailers couch.

"I'm bored." She huffs this out with a whine. And then scowls up at me. "And you've hurt my feelings." What? Why? How?

"What? Why? How?" I splutter out. She just crosses her arms and turns her head away from me with a loudly exaggerated huff. Oh no! What have I done? I spend about three minutes going through every single interaction I've ever had with her, before coming up with a blank. Unless... did she see me eating something animal? Oh no, I did have a turkey salad sandwich for lunch yesterday. That's it isn't it? I walk over to her and crouch down in front of her knee's. And despite my bad mood, I still can't stand to see Lea sad/ angry/ hurt/ any of the above. So I try my best to apologise.

"Lea?" She still refuses to acknowledge me. "Lea, can you look at me please so I can apologise?" Slowly she turns to face me, with a very 'angry' scowl in place. Adorable child. "OK. I Dianna Elise Agron do apologise with every ounce of my being to you Lea Michele Safarti for eating the meat of a bird yesterday lunch time and then kissing you on the cheek afterwards." Her scowl just deepens. Uh-oh! Gotta try harder. "And I swear before you now to never eat meat again." Her face lights up immediately. I'm quick to clarify. "On set." The scowl is back only temporarily before she is smiling brightly at me once more.

"You would really do that for me?" She asks me this almost shyly.

"For you m'lady? I would do anything." The grin that she gives me once I say that looks just about ready to split her face in half.

"Well I wasn't even mad at you for that Di, but thanks anyway." And then smirks at me. She actually smirks. Goodness I have been played haven't I? Lea continues. "I _was_ mad for something completely different. But your adorable self has made it impossible to stay mad." She huffs at me again but much more playfully this time. If she wasn't right there I would squeal. Lea is just so exciting and she just makes me want to run around in circles, jumping in puddles and making balloon animals whilst I do it. I decide against it though. Might be a tad strange. Lea sits up and stretches out to grab my hand, pulling me down beside her and cuddling me up on the way. Mmm perfect!

"Lea." She just nuzzles into my chest and hums her acknowledgement. "Can I at least know why you were mad at me in the first place?" I feel her chuckle against me, and I get a little sad that I can't hear it as well. I _love _her laugh.

"Well Miss Dianna. I _was_ mad at you because you neglected me this morning..." She is pausing for dramatic effect, I just know it. "You didn't come and see me before you went to make-up." She sits up to look me in the eye and, I think, to show me her sad little pout. "You _always_ come to see me. And I didn't get my morning fix of cuddles." _Oh!_ In my moody haze I had completely forgotten. Well, I hadn't _completely _forgotten, I just didn't want her to see me in a grump. I am quite surprised she even noticed to be honest. Goosebumps raise up my neck. Knowing that the morning cuddles are just as important to Lea as they are to me? Priceless.

"Oh Lee." I pull her flush against me again. "I'm sorry. I was just in a bad mood this morning" I release a sigh, "and I didn't want to burden you with it. I didn't think you would mind... or notice." Lea harrumphs like a stroppy little horse at this.

"Of _course_ I noticed Di, you are my most favourite person in the world." I've heard her say this to pretty much everyone on set, cast _and _crew. But it doesn't stop the smile on my face. Lea has this uncanny ability to make you feel like the most important person in the world. I squeeze her tighter in thanks.

There is a comfortable silence between us for a few minutes. I've got my eyes closed, cheek against the top of her head and my fingers aimlessly twirling a lock of her hair. Heaven! Then Lea mumbles something unintelligible into my neck and I give her a nudge to speak up.

"What happened then?" I have no idea what she is talking about, all I know is that I am so relaxed that I'm about thirty seconds away from sleep. She takes my silence as confusion and elaborates, "why were you mad?" Oh. I slowly release my breath, wondering if I should tell her. Because I really _don't_ want to seem like I am looking for pity. Then I remember that this is _Lea_, who is pretty much the only person who has never judged me so I go ahead and tell her.

"It wasn't so much that I was mad. Well, that's a big fat lie. I had had a _really _bad morning. Broken coffee machine and all." Lea gasps dramatically at this, and I can't help but giggle a little. So cute. "But it was fine really, I would have gotten over it on the drive over. It's just..." God I'm getting all emotional and I suck in a shuddering breath before I continue. "The lease is up on my apartment, and that's fine but I can't stay where I am living any more and I have to find a place a bit closer to the studio and _that's _ok as well. I'm just. I have to." Argh, apparently I have lost the ability to speak now.

Lea, being the perfect human being that she is, seems to pick up on my distress straight away. And then with a couple of soft strokes against my hip, makes everything just float away. Does she have magickal powers? She must. I continue.

"I'm going to have to move out. And, I know that includes leaving my room mates behind. And they've just always been here for me. When I first came to LA I was terrified and living along in a skanky room and then I met them and my life just became _good_ again. You know?" I swallow down the lump in my throat. "I'm just really sad to leave them."

Lea is still stroking my hip and all she does is hold me a little tighter. She doesn't say anything, or try to get me to talk and I am so grateful for that. Cause there is no way I could actually get words out right now. How does she always know the right thing to do?

Once I have controlled my emotions a bit I squeeze her against me and mumble out a quite thank you along with a gently kiss on her head.

"So you have to move up here then?" I nod against her. She is contemplating something, I can practically feel the wheels turning in her wonderful mind. Then she flings me off of her and sits up excitedly. Bouncing in her seat like a child who just ate a bag of sugar. "Di, Di, Di! I have the best idea ever."

"Do share." Then she looks into my eyes and her face kind of drops. Is she hesitating? I nod at her in encouragement.

"OK. This might seem a bit weird to you but I think we have really hit it off. And it's really in your best interest and we will have so much fun." I have an idea as to where she is taking this, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions. So I watch her take in a deep breath of preparation before continuing. "Di. Would you like to-"

_Knock knock knock!_

Three loud bangs sound against my trailer door, followed by a demanding voice. Both serve to cut Lea off.

It's call time. Got to go shoot a scene. Lea's face drops for a moment, before she plasters on a massive smile.

"Come on Di, time for you to be a bitch for the first time in your life." Then she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the trailer. I have no awareness as to what is going on, because my mind is floating in the clouds right now.

Why? Well, I'm 100% certain that Lea Michele was just about to ask me to move in with her.

**X**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm working on a super fluffy Achele one-shot at the same time. So look out for that :). Also, I'm not very happy with this chapter... don't know why. But please let me know what you think :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is a RPF and does by no means portray factual events. I do not own Lea or Dianna. This is just a little world I have created in my mind. No Beta, so all mistakes are my own!**

**X**

**The sun, it rises slowly as you walk. Away from all the fears...**

Oh Sundays how I love you. It is almost 9am and I am still in bed and it is wonderful and glorious and absolute heaven. I am going to get up now, not due to any responsibilities but simply because _I_ want to. Perfection indeed.

Pushing my arms out and straightening out my legs I perform, what I can only describe as, the best stretch in existence. Yes sir, I am not exaggerating.

I hop out of bed and fling open my curtains. Beautiful L.A. Sunshine is what greets me and _wow_, I am actually up after the sun has risen for once. And it is just glorious. I grab my wash stuff, skip into my teeny tiny en suite and take my time going through my morning routine. Strip. Shower. Lather. Rinse. Repeat. Done and done, after brushing my teeth and drying my hair I decide that today will be the day that I actually get some cleaning done. So I just pull on my old sweats and grab the mini hoover that lives in my closet.

But, of course. A little housework would not be the same without some tunes. I set my iPod up in the dock and dance round like Mrs. Doubtfire whilst I suck up a weeks worth of dirt. Due to my extremely good mood I am obviously singing along. But, no, I am not doing that quiet, shy and glamorous singing along. I am doing the loud kind, where you shout and boogie and it doesn't matter if you don't know the words because you are having fun.

"Let this be our little secret, no one needs to know we're feeling, higher and higher and higher  
>HIGHER AND HIGHER AND HIGHER!"<p>

So there I am, wiggling my behind, singing loudly and not really doing the hoovering at all when Mille walks in and taps me on the shoulder!

AH! I screech so strangely that I am pretty sure I resemble some type of bird. The hoover is dropped to the floor, along with my dignity.

"Hey Mille, everything OK?" I smile at her sheepishly, whilst I tie my hair up into a quick bun... the dancing may have messed it up a bit. Actually a lot.

"Um, yeah." She looks really... nervous? Which in itself is a very odd thing, because Mille just doesn't do shy or insecure or _nervous._ That's my job.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right?" I slowly sit down on my bed and pat the spot next to me until Mille joins me as well. She is fiddling with her hands, before taking a big breath and just blurting everything out.

"It's nothing bad. It's just. We need to talk about the living situation. Me and Marissa feel like we can't look for somewhere else without you and you're never around any more. And OK we understand you've got this job and stuff but we left you that note _three days_ ago and we don't have much time left." Whoa! I wasn't expecting to have this conversation quite yet and I didn't realise I had been such a neglecting friend. I feel terrible.

Mille looks like she is feeling terrible as well. Knowing her like I do she probably planned out how she wanted the whole conversation to go and then got agitated at the last second before blowing it. I won't take it to heart though. I love her like she is my own sister. I wish she was actually. Both of them.

I gently wrap my arm around her shoulder, to reassure her (and myself) that we are OK. I hate what I am about to tell her, but it must be done.

"Mille." I say this softly, and she turns to make eye contact. Her face drops slightly. She knows. She has always been able to read me like a book. I continue anyway. "I'm so sorry that I've been such a terrible friend lately. Its just the 4.30 am mornings and two hours drives are really draining me... I wish I could be around more" I'm hesitating now. I don't want to get down to it, I start fiddling with a stray strand of my hair.

"Go on Di." Mille takes me hand and makes me look her in the eyes again, her face is holding an encouraging smile. OK. Deep breath in. I can do this.

"I've got to find a place nearer to the studio... and I know you guys can't do that... so. So- I guess. I guess I won't be your room-mate any more." My bottom lip is wobbling and my chin is scrunching up. God if I thought that just the _idea_ of it made me sad, I was so not ready to have to _say it out loud._

Milles eyes are looking very misty as well. So I don't feel like quite an emotional wreck. But then her eyes harden and her jaw sets. Uh oh. One thing I learnt very quickly about this girl was that when she gets sad she tends to cover it up with anger. So when she shrugs my arm off of her shoulder I'm not surprised.

I'm dreading what she is going to say though. Mille has a sharp tongue and quick mind. I've just got to remember to not take anything to heart. Sometimes that's easier said then done though. Mille stands up and walks swiftly over to my door, then snaps her head round to me. Hear it comes.

"Yeah well, you don't even know if that crappy little show is going to get picked up yet. So thanks for ditching us at the first opportunity _Dianna._" Ouch. Yep. That hurt. And the exaggerated use of my first name was just the cherry on top. In fact if I can recall correctly that is the only time she has ever called me Dianna.

**X**

"_Hi I'm Dianna." I hold out my hand to the girl in front of me. God I'm nervous, I hope she's nice. I hope she doesn't hate me. The girl looks down at my hand with a slight smirk on her face and proceeds to shove it out of her face. Oh god I've offended her._

_Then she throws her arms around me and pulls me in to a tight hug._

"_Hey Di, I'm Mille." Yeah... I think I'm gunna like her._

**X**

Gosh, I am a bit of a mess now. An over dramatic mess at that. I am currently curled up in a ball on my bed trying to hold back tears and failing immensely as my lower lip trembles. I'm being so silly. Me and Mille have had many arguments in the past. What are friendships without the occasional disagreement? They are not _true_ friendships, that's what.

Can you really call someone a friend if you aren't comfortable enough to state your own opinion even if it goes against theirs. True friends will call you out on your silly ways and freely tell you that the dress you are wearing looks hideous. Me and Mille definitely have that kind of bond and normally I am absolutely OK with that, but for some reason this argument has just rubbed me up the wrong way.

I think my emotions are all topsy turvy lately. Mainly due to guilt. But there is something else... something throwing my off the loop. I am experiencing all these _feelings_, I can feel I am flying on moment and then smashing down into the concrete the next. What is causing this? Is it Glee? No. I don't think so, it's strange it almost feels as if I am falling in-

_Beep Beep._

My phone. A text.

My excitement is non-existent this time. Normally when I receive a message I cannot wait to see what it is. I am often the receiver of random anecdotes of my friends' days. I love it. However the recent fall-out with Mille has made me somewhat grumpy so I grudgingly grab my phone by blindly flailing my hand around my bed side table.

A-ha! Success. The phone is in my possession once more. I open it up and quickly find my inbox.

_**'Hey my lady! I'm bored! Come round and entertain me? L XO'**_

Not even my argument with Mille can stop the goofy grin that breaks out on my face. I am already jumping up and getting dressed as I send my reply.

_**'On my way. X'**_

**X**

**A/N: I know it's short and late and I know I suck, but I've been having some problems with this story... The main one being my insecurities that no-one is really interested in it. Then I had a realisation last night that I am not doing this for other people, just me and for some fun :-) so yay! I'm back. And hopefully will be more regularly from now on.**

**Did everyone have a good holiday?**

**What are your new years resolutions? Will you keep them?**

**Laura!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't apologize enough for the wait! Enjoy!**

**Unbeta'd (still searching).**

**X**

**Lead me to the truth and I will follow you will my whole life...**

Sometimes in life people don't see what is right in front of them. They might be on their phones, or laptops, or lost in their mind stressing over work and money and all kinds of things. But because of this they fail to see the beauty of the world around them. The life and love and joy. They might miss the more important things in life, like that beautiful sunset on their way home from work, or the children across the road laughing in the rain. I am a firm believer of just taking a few minutes everyday to stop, breath and soak up the wonderfulness that is the world.

So, when I reached Leas apartment two hours later I decided that I would spend the afternoon having fun and _appreciating_ life. NOT dwelling on my recent friendship mishap. And with a release of a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I feel the wait lift off my shoulders and I buzz the bell.

I hear Leas sing-song voice almost immediately through the intercom,

"Hey hey hey, this better be Miss Agron coming to entertain me." An unattractive snort leaves me at that, because what if it wasn't me? She would be looking mighty strange right now. I hold down the button and confirm that it is in fact me and I am buzzed right on up.

**X**

I've been here before. Once. It was a couple of weeks ago when me and Lea finished shooting at four and decided to have dinner together. It was lovely, but I was so tired that I didn't really take much of my surroundings in.

This time though I can't help it. I've always found peoples homes fascinating. It's their safe haven, free from judgement and a place they completely be themselves. Leas apartment is not what I would have expected. I always imagined it to be modern and sleek, with light colours and sharp edges. In reality it is warm and soft, comfortable and gentle. Much like Lea herself. I feel relaxed straight away.

After a one armed hug and a quick kiss against my cheek I slip my boots off by the door and Lea leads me through a doorway on the left straight into her living room. It's an uncluttered and totally welcoming room, there is a large three seater couch up against the far walk, a deep brown. It looks to be one of those utterly comfy ones that just suck you right up. And, as I sink down into it I find that I guessed completely right. My god this has the be one of the most comfortable things I have ever sat on. No wonder I fell asleep here so quickly last time.

Lea, noticing the embarrassingly orgasmic look on my face just chuckles and says;

"I know right?" Then goes on to explain, "I've had that couch since the first day I came to LA. Picked it up second hand. I probably should get a new one but my god its like heaven on my ass." I giggle at this. Leas crudeness still surprises me sometimes.

I take the comfortable silence between us to silently appraise what Lea is wearing; a black tank top, baggy grey sweats and fluffy yellow socks. That's it. And she looks so gorgeous like this. That's not to say she doesn't look beautiful every day of her life, especially when she is all dressed up on the red carpet. But a comfortable Lea? With her hair pulled up and no make-up on? Wow. She really is something else. She just looks so natural and relaxed and I feel extremely blessed that she can be that way around me.

Lea sighs loudly and flops herself down right next to me,

"I know... I look like shit. But it's my day off and I wanted to forgo a bra and watch trashy telly. You don't mind do you?" She gives me a sheepish sideways glance. Like she knows something I don't. I'm quick to answer though, I don't want her to feel self conscious.

"Actually... I was just thinking to myself that I don't think I ever seen anyone look so stunning in my life." There is a brief moment after I say this. A silence. I hear Lea suck in a quick breath as her eyebrows shoot up and her eyes... well, she just seems genuinely _touched_. The moment quickly passes though as she waggles aforementioned eyebrows and shoots me a cheeky grin.

"Oh D! If you carry on like this, with your charming ways I'm soon to be stripping naked and humping you like a horny chihuahua."

_Oh._

**X**

I need help. I'm in a very confusing situation and I have absolutely no idea what to do. AND to make matters worse, I don't have anyone to text or call in my time of need... I've fallen out with my two closest friends and I can't exactly call Lea because she is the reason for my quickly approaching panic attack.

The night had been going perfectly, and I truly felt that me and Lea were becoming one step closer to the best friend zone.

We had attempted to cook dinner together and absolutely failed.

**X**

"_DIANNA! Please tell me you set the timer on the cooker."_

"_Er. Well. I-"_

"_Shit!"_

_I watch as Lea scampers off towards the kitchen and slides across the wooden floor in her fluffy socks. Then she is out of sight and I can hear as she noisily opens the oven door, shouts out a few unsavoury curse words all of which is followed by the shrill beeping of the fire alarm. Oh dear._

_Thirteen minutes later..._

"_Take-out?"_

"_Perfect."_

**X**

After dinner we decided to watch a couple of cheesey chick flicks, which soon got ignored as we started chatting away. This was all fine until our conversation took a more... _personal_ side.

**X**

"_So, Di..." Lea completely gives up all pretences of watching the film as she swivels her body round to face me, stretching her legs out across my lap. She's got that look on her face again, the one that immediately makes me nervous._

"_Yeah?" I've absent-mindedly started massaging her feet. Which is- Yeah. Kind of embarrassing. It's something I've always done with my Mum, she would come sit beside me on the couch, tired from being on her feet all day, then she would stretch out her legs and I would massage her feet. It was kind of a physical thank you for all the things she did for me every single day. I go to pull my hands away but seeing the look of absolute bliss on Leas face, I decide otherwise._

"_Well.. now we are alone... and not in public..." Oh gosh! Please no. "How many people have you slept with?" My face scrunches up in an effort to stop the ever present blush. I know I have failed though from the look of pure delight on Leas face. She pokes my thigh with a pointed toe. "Come on Di. I'm seriously interested. I won't judge you."_

_I try to speak but all that comes out is an unattractive splutter, which doesn't resemble words in any way shape or form._

"_Wow! It's that bad huh?" She cackles like a witch."OK. Let me guess... FORTY" Oh my God! Is she serious? I pull a face at her but this does not stop her random outburst of numbers._

"_TWENTY SIX."_

"_Lea..."_

"_TWENTY TWO."_

"_No.. Lea.."_

"_NINETEEN."_

"_It's actually... only... one..."_

"_FIFTEEN. FOURTEEN. TWEL- Wait. What?" Gosh I am certain I have never been so embarrassed in my whole entire life._

**X**

And this is where we are now. Me staring at a questionable stain on the couch, Lea staring at my ever reddening face and both of us. In complete silence. Which is all kinds of awkward and I just want to run away and cry in a corner until I die and then can be free of this whole conversation.

Lea gathers herself before I do. Which I am eternally grateful for because we would have been here forever if it was down to me. I feel her shifting so she is even more closer to me. And I watch as her hand slowly approaches my leg. Cautiously. Which is silly.

But then that hand is on my left thigh, stroking gentle patterns in a way that I'm sure is meant to be comforting but has only served to quicken my heart rate and make my throat just that _little_ more dry.

"Dianna..." My name rolls off her tongue like a tempting drop of melting ice cream and I can't _not _look up at her. She looks about half as embarrassed as I _feel_ and sort of guilty? Which is- "I'm _so _sorry. I was only messing around and the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel uncomfortable. Forgive me?" She looks about ready to burst into tears and God is she _pouting_?If her parents ever had the strength to say no to _that_ then my God do they have all my respect.

"It's ok. Just... kind of... mortifying. I guess." A kind of strangled 'Aww' noise escapes her throat before my whole body is either tangled with her arms and legs or smothered by some part of her petite frame. Do I mind? Not one bit.

When she (unfortunately) pulls away, her soft hands surround my face and 'force' me to look straight into to her brown eyes.

"Look Di, we never have to talk about anything you don't want to. Just tell me ok... Ok?" I nod to the best of my ability whilst my face is trapped in her palms. "Good. So lets just have a fun girly night in and _not_ talk about boys... or girls." Well, what does she mean by that? Then before I can even register anything that is happening Lea plants a wet kiss right on my lips and pulls away. Famous cheeky grin in place and her wonderful, wonderful eyes sparkling like they've never sparkled before.

And now I'm even more in need of a friend than before. Because Lea Michele just kissed me. And I can't understand why I want her to do it again!

**X**

**Dun dun duunnnn!**

**Also if you feel so inclined please check out my recent Achele one-shot, 'Cover me up, cuddle me in...'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own 'em. No Beta here either! Argh this took forever to upload. Fanfiction is having some seriously annoying errors going on atm.**

**X**

**Of your eyes, begonia skies like a sleepyhead...**

Closing the door gently behind me a few tears escape my eyes. It is done. My bags are packed and the miniature moving van is waiting for me downstairs ready to take me to my new one-bedroom flat. It was easy enough; the actual packing and boxing and folding and so on, it was quite refreshing actually, because I found various trinkets and memories that I had long forgotten about.

The reason for my tears lies simply in the fact that my best friends aren't beside me to say good bye. Which, is okay in itself. The choice lies in their hands. Though that doesn't make it hurt any less.

Facing the door I place my hand against the wood, whilst I try to control my trembling chin. Maybe I am being a bit over dramatic, but to me it doesn't feel that way. Those girls saved me, before I met them I was living in a drug dealers heaven where I often spent the night wide awake in fear of the sounds around me. It is something I can laugh about now and perfectly frames the life of a struggling actress but it was actually pretty terrifying. I was but a young girl in a new place and due to lack of work (and therefore income) I was thrown into the deep unknown and only danger and darkness surrounded me.

They were my light.

With a shuddering breath I straighten my back and reign in my tears. Determined to stay strong. But when I turn around a whole new wave of emotion leaks over my face.

Though this time it is happiness that presents itself to me. Mille and Marisa stand before me. Radiating joy and sadness all at once. Before I have a chance to react properly I am being engulfed in their familiar embrace. I feel at home once more and I simply can't believe I am leaving this behind me. But maybe now this will be in my future still.

"I'm so so sorry Di. So sorry." I try to shush Mille as she apologizes but she does not stop. "I was just so sad that you were leaving, cause I love you and I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too." And with two simply sentences our friendship is right back on track. As if nothing even happened in the first place. And that is why I love these girls, they do not judge, they do not ponder over petty things, they do not throw a fit over matters of unimportance. They smile, they radiate light and goodness, they are fair, they do not gossip, and they truly do let love in.*

**X**

And I'm here. My new home. Which is not very 'homely' at all. The last box was set by the entrance, moving van is gone and Mille and Marisa left two minutes ago. Our overwhelming emotions were not being very beneficial to my unpacking and we decided to say goodbye for now.

It's official. This place is not... fantastic. The front door takes you straight into the living/dining/kitchen area, small it may be but it will do for now. The door to the left takes you into the bedroom. _My _bedroom now. I guess. Then beside that is a teeny tiny bathroom. And... that's it. It is kind of terrible actually but it is only going to be for six or so months once I save up some money from Glee. The show has got picked up so I know I won't be here forever at least.

I am pretty damn tired after all that moving so after rummaging around a bit in my boxes I find a cushion and lean up against a wall facing the window. Before I have a chance to even sigh in relaxation my phone buzzes in my pocket;

_**'Hey Miss Dianna. I remembered you telling me you were moving today. Need help unpacking? L x'**_

My smile is completely involuntary, but I'm quick to reply.

_'Hey, yup I sure am. Thank you for your kind offer. But there is no need to put yourself out, I will manage just fine on my own :) D xx'_

She is such a cutie and I am so glad I am getting over my freak out from last week because- _buzz_- Wow Lea really can text fast.

_**'Shush! I'm going to help whether you like it or not. I'm bored and restless give me something to do? :( xx'**_

I can just tell that she is pouting right now and gosh even though I can't even see it, it is impossible to resist. I send her the address.

And not even ten minutes later I've buzzed her in and there is a musical knock on my door. A gentle smile takes over me because she really _is_ such a musical person. Right down to her bones. I open the door quickly and straight away I get pulled into her waiting arms. This embrace may not be as familiar as that of Mille's and Marisa's, but it is certainly not unwanted. Not one bit.

When we pull back I am met with her bright eyes and contagious smile.

"Dianna, this is so great! You are like, literally a ten minute drive from me." She bounces a little at this exclamation. "Oh my goddd girl, you are gunna get sick of me!" My arms are still wrapped round her shoulders so I stroke them down her arms and clasp onto her hands, whilst shaking my head softly.

"Nuh-uh not possible Lea. I could never get sick on you." And to validate my point I peck her gently on the cheek. I won't deny that I am somewhat ecstatic to see the little blush creeping on her cheeks. When she doesn't say anything I continue. "... well, welcome to my humble abode. Which isn't much like a home at all seeing as no unpacking has yet taken place." Lea chuckles at me then barges past like she already comes here every day.

"Let me through! I have to make sure this is acceptable for my lady. And for me, of course." She catches my questioning gaze at this, "I mean I am going to be spending most of my weekends here so I have to like it." And then her trademark cheeky wink is thrown at me once more. I don't think I will ever get used to that, she really doesn't seem to realise just how charming she can be.

After walking round the whole place, which is over in less than a minute due to the size Lea turns to me with a frown on her face.

"Di, where are you meant to sleep." I quickly point to the door she just looked inside, because isn't that kind of obvious? Her eyebrows quickly shoot up into her hairline. "Are you freaking serious? I thought that was a closest." I look away from her somewhat angry eyes and twist my bare toe onto the floorboard.

"I guess it is kind of small..." before I can even attempt some sort of explanation, she lets out a huff and whips out her phone.

"Jake, it's Lea. Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering you don't still have that van by any chance do you?" There's a quick pause before Lea is telling him to come here and giving this Jake guy some quick directions. Once the phone is hung up she turns to my boxes and starts to lift them up without even making eye contact with me. Then she walks straight past me to the door, calling over her shoulder, "Di, can you open the door for me sweetheart?" Her voice is innocent and sweet and I am confused in so many ways.

"Umm why?"

"We need to take all these boxes downstairs." She says this like it is the most obvious thing in the world and I can't help but feel like I am missing something.

"Okay, but... why?" Lea tuts at this and gently rolls her eyes at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" When met with my silence she continues again. "You simply cannot live here. I will not allow it..." She smiles brightly at me, "... Oh, and you're moving in with me."

What?

**X**

**A/N: I tried a different approach to their moving in together... what did you think? Also... this is rated M... and I'm wondering what you guys think of RP smut? I know some can be a bit uncomfortable with it so just let me know!**

***Shamelessly stolen words from Di herself on YouMeAndCharlie.**


End file.
